Insomnia
by the-invisible-girl33
Summary: Lily's can't sleep and finds she is hungry, so she filches James' invisibility cloak and heads down to the kitchen where she runs into the Marauders.


Hey, hope you enjoy! RxR

* * *

Lily Evans had always had trouble sleeping and late on a snowy December night was no different. She was settled in a scarlet, overstuffed armchair reading one of her many novels with her legs curled underneath her and cursing her insomnia. A chilly gust of wind swept through the deserted Heads common room, the fire flickered in the fireplace as Lily conjured a warm blanket and pulled it around her shoulders. A sigh escaped her lips as her stomach growled reminding her she hadn't eaten dinner earlier in the evening. With another sigh the auburn haired beauty stood, stretched and placed her book on the coffee table before silently sneaking into the Head Boy's, James Potter, bed room. She knew he would not be in his room, but in his friends' dorm. She spotted what she was looking for laying on the neatly made bed with gold and scarlet linens to represent house colors. Lily picked up the silky invisibility cloak and slipped out of the room.

Slipping the cloak over her tall and slender body Lily carefully snuck through the halls down to the kitchens. After ten minutes and an encounter with Filch's cat Mrs. Norris Lily finally tickled the pear in the painting of fruit. The pear giggled and a handle appeared. Opening the entrance to the kitchens Lily stepped in and gently swept the cloak from her body. A house elf named Bonni quietly appeared next to her and squeaked, "How may Bonni help you Miss Lily?" Lily smiled at her and asked for green tea and rice noodles.

"What sort of a midnight snack is that Evans?" An deep, arrogant, and all-too-familiar voice washed over Lily. Whipping around she came face to face with four amused faces. James Potter, Head Boy and chovanistic pig extraordinaire with a messy mop of black hair and piercing hazel eyes and a skinny, sports-toned body, sat laughing with his silly little group, the Marauders. Sirius Black, a handsome boy with perfect black hair and warm gray eyes, a womanizer and pig in Lily's mind. Remus Lupin, the only decent one of the group, with honey-hued locks and amber eyes that revealed his wealth of knowledge and dark secrets. Peter Pettigrew was annoying and rather reminded Lily of a rat with short, brisly hair, watery eyes and a small twitchy nose. Lily watched them laugh and noticed James' eyes wander to the cloak in her arms and then to her eyes. A twinge of guilt flashed in her eyes and he saw it. James stood, walked towards Lily and took her elbow, turning her around and walking her to a corner.

"Why do you have my invisibility cloak? James still had his hand on her arm and Lily looked at it, he did not remove it.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you Potter." Lily said softly handing it to him, their hands touched and sent a shiver down Lily's spine as she let out a soft gasp. James moved his other hand from her elbow to her lower back and pulled her closer, he moved close and their lips almost touched when a house elf with a mug of green tea and a bowl of rice noodles spoke.

"Bonni has Miss Lily's tea and noodles." Lily jumped away from James and smoothed an invisible wrinkle from her teal and black, plaid pajama bottoms. She thanked Bonni and took the green tea and noodles from her and went to sit at the table when she noticed the other Marauders had vanished. Lily sat and began to eat. James took a seat across from her and smiled his charming smile. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Am I the only one you do that to?" James laughed softly. Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, you're the only one that gets special attention, like being hexed." Lily said sarcastically. James winced slightly and Lily felt another wave of guilt wash over her.

"James, I'm sorry, I didn't…" Lily stopped and stared. Had she just called him James?

"You just called me James." James spoke in awe. Lily was at a loss for words as James stood and came around the table. They sat for a moment in silence, Lily thinking about how much James had really changed over the past year and James thought of the only girl he ever loved.

"James I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." James grinned and decided to take a chance, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't hex him.

"Lily, I love you." Lily stared at him as he fidgited with his shirt. A small smile formed on her face as she watched him. She knew he was being truthful.

"I love you too." James broke into a grin and they shared their first kiss. Lily smiled into the kiss and thought to herself that maybe, just maybe, insomnia wasn't all that bad.


End file.
